


I defend (the greatest things)

by aHostileRainbow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: BAMF Harry Potter, BAMF John Sheppard, Drama, F/M, Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, Harry Potter is John Sheppard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23674597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aHostileRainbow/pseuds/aHostileRainbow
Summary: Protego maxima.When the Wraith come and science fails, John has one more trick up his sleeve.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Harry Potter, Hermione Granger & Neville Longbottom & Luna Lovegood & Harry Potter, John Sheppard & Everyone, Luna Lovegood & Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom & Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 175





	I defend (the greatest things)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Light Brigade](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/586402) by Ravenfur. 



John frowned at the panel, trying once more to think of a way for Atlantis to redirect power to the shield - but there was nothing. Even Rodney shook his head when he glanced his way, and they had no more time to waste. 

Closing his eyes, he allowed a single deep breath to bring him calm. There was one alternative in their grasp and it would only cost him a few of his secrets. 

"Doctor St. Claire," John pitched his voice to carry over the organized chaos in the control room. Sophie St. Claire, once Hermione Granger, glanced over and hardly needed him to explain.

"We won't be able to stop any projectiles," she pointed out, even as she approached him with familiar confidence. 

"But we can stop any energy weapons, which are the Wraith's preferred means of attack." 

She accepted his point with a nod and drew her wand. John tapped on his radio, "Captain Willows, Doctor Willows, you are needed in the control room," he hesitated and then figured, _why not_ , "Immediately."

There were brief acknowledgements and then with two pops of misplaced air, Frank Willows - formerly Neville Longbottom - and his wife, Kamaria - once Luna Lovegood - were in front of him. There were shouts and weapons raised, but John waved his men down, managing a small smile for his old friends as Sophie efficiently brought them up to speed. 

Calling for silence, he explained as briefly as he could, "Without our shields, the Hive ship will destroy us before they're even in range for our missiles. We don't have time for a scientific miracle, so I am about to break several laws and bring us a magical one." Ignoring the scoffs and gaping around the room, John appreciated the majority who watched him with silent, trusting respect. 

Quieter, he finished, "Magic is real. It can torment and murder and heal- and it can protect us now. Captain Willows, Doctor Willows, Doctor St. Claire, and I all have magic and we will be casting a series of spells that will act as a shield against the Wraith energy weapons over the whole city." Atlantis took his cue and projected a model of the whole of her grounds between him and his old friends, who examined it closely. "While we are holding the protections, we cannot be distracted and the longer we hold them, the more of a toll it will take on our reserves. I trust you all to defend us and Atlantis, and bring down the Hive as soon as it's close enough for our missiles to hit." 

Taking one good look around, meeting as many eyes as he could, John was satisfied to see acceptance, if not understanding. He managed a grim smile, "Let's do this." 

Refocusing, John turned to his oldest friends, who finally looked away from the projection of Atlantis. "You have it?" He asked.

Kamaria spoke for all three of them, "We do." 

Frank added, "And thank Merlin for Occlumency."

Sophie laughed, "Agreed. I don't know about you, John, but none of us have cast this shield since the war - will you start us off?"

John couldn't help a small smile at the nostalgia of it all. "It will always be my honor to lead you into the jaws of Death."

Her smile in return was fierce and for a moment, he could swear a redheaded ghost grinned at her side. Raising his hand towards the sky, he let the *love-satisfaction-trust* from Atlantis pulse through him. 

_"Protego maxima. Fianto duri. Repello inimicum."_

Silver light streamed from his hand and upwards as the bustling of scientists and soldiers ground to a halt. 

Sophie raised her wand and picked up the spells next, then Frank, then Kamaria, until their voices were a hum of chanting and the room seemed to flood with silver light. 

_"Protego maxima. Fianto duri. Repello inimicum."_

_"Protego maxima. Fianto duri. Repello inimicum."_

_"Protego maxima. Fianto duri. Repello inimicum."_

A gasp at the windows had people tearing their eyes away from the scene and crowding around, awed, as they watched waves of silver light ripple over Atlantis until the stars beyond were barely a glimmer.

John could practically feel the collective thought - _Magic is real. Magic is **real**._

**Author's Note:**

> Continuing purge. This is old and not my favorite, but hopefully somebody enjoys the drama.


End file.
